


Lovesick

by JuliassicPark



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An abundance of cuteness and stickers, Doctor Galo, Doctor Galo AU, I am not a medical professional, Lawyer Lio, Lio hates potholes and so do I, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, You ever meet your new doctor and immediately fall for him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliassicPark/pseuds/JuliassicPark
Summary: After injuring his wrist, Meis drags Lio to the doctor to get it looked at.And boy is Lio glad he did, because his new doctor is the hottest guy he's ever seen.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 319
Collections: Galotines day 2020





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Galotines Day 2020! 💖💙
> 
> This piece is for the lovely wonderful & incredible Galo Gang mod Toffee!  
> Love ya dude!!! Thanks for all your hard work!! 
> 
> He requested something with his Doctor Galo AU and I had so much fun working on this! 
> 
> Special thanks to Abacus for betaing!

“Lio, go to the doctor.” 

Meis is thumbing through a magazine on the sofa while Lio sits in a nearby chair. The TV is on but neither is paying attention to it. Lio’s too engrossed with scrolling through the news feed on his phone and Meis is reading the hot celebrity gossip. 

_“No.”_

This isn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation, but Lio is nothing if not stubborn. It kinda comes with the job description. How many times has he had to stubbornly stand his ground against idiotic prosecutors and asshole attorneys? 

“You’ve been favoring your right arm for a week.” He glances up at how Lio has carefully laid the supposedly hurt arm on the armrest. “You’ve been trying to hide it, but you’re not as sly as you think you are.” 

“Stop calling me out!” Lio sighs at his roommate. “It’s not that bad. It’s just a bruise.”

“Lio, you crashed your motorcycle.”

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me,” Lio huffs, putting his phone down and covering his eyes with his not-hurt arm. Despite being a literal crash, it was pretty minor considering how bad it could’ve been. “It’s not my fault! It was that goddamn pothole! Why can’t they just fix the fucking roads?”

Okay, so _maybe_ he was going a little over the speed limit and _maybe_ he took that turn a little hard but still, it’s not his fault! 

“You flew like fifteen feet,” Meis responds idly. “Into a bush.” 

“I know, Meis! I was there!” Thankfully, his bike wasn’t completely totaled and just needed some repairs, but it’s still not ready yet. Gueira’s getting a rush job in, promised that Detroit’ll be “just as sexy as she was before,” so Lio’s got faith.

But yeah, he did fly over his handlebars. Into a bush. Pretty spectacularly.

And maybe he did land on his arm pretty hard, but he can handle it. Sure, it looks pretty bruised, but it’s not broken. He’d know if it was broken. 

“If you don’t go in the next thirty minutes, I’m kidnapping you and driving you there myself,” Meis threatens. 

“You’d have to do that anyway since Detroit’s in the shop,” Lio replies, annoyed. More annoyed at his situation than his roommate, but still annoyed. 

“Oh?” Meis peeks his eyes up and gives him a quizzical look. “Is that you accepting the offer?” 

“I said nothing of the sort,” Lio scoffs. “I was just saying you’d have to take me regardless of if- **OW!”** Lio’s speech is abruptly cut off by Meis touching his wrist. It throbs and he snatches it away from his friend. 

Meis just shakes his head. “See? It should not be that bad. Get up, we’re going.” 

“Fuck off!” Lio whines petulantly as Meis tries to pull him out of his chair.

“Oh my god. Stop being immature. Get up or I will carry you to the car myself. _And I will not be gentle.”_

Well, Meis certainly can be intimidating when he needs to be. 

“Fine.” Lio stands up and follows Meis to his car. He grumbles a little more as he sits in the passenger seat, finagling the seatbelt a bit so that it doesn’t bother his injury. Meis definitely notices. 

The ride is quick and silent. Soon enough, they are pulling up to the doctor’s office. Lio hasn’t been back here in a while. It’s not that he’s avoiding it or anything, he just usually only shows up for a physical or some vaccinations.

Lio carefully extricates himself from the car without hitting his arm on anything and Meis follows. 

“You don’t have to come with me,” Lio grumbles. “I can just text you when I’m done.” 

Meis shrugs, holding up his magazine. “I don’t have anything better to do with my time anyway.”

“Alright then, suit yourself.” 

Lio walks up the check-in and greets the receptionist. He’s some glasses-wearing dude that Lio doesn’t recognize.

“Hello, state your name and why are you in today, please,” the man says. 

“I’m Lio Fotia. I had an accident on my motorcycle and... I may have injured my right arm.” 

“Thank you, let me look through our records. Now it’s Fotia as?”

_How hard is that to spell?_

“F-O-T-I-A.”

“Thank you, Lio. I’ve found it here. Let me see who is available. Who do you usually see?” 

Lio has to think back a while, trying to remember who it was. The last time he was here was nearly a year ago and it’s not like he has a normal physician that he’s seen for years. Pondering for a moment, he arrives at an answer. 

“I think it was Dr. Ardebit?” he finally offers.

The receptionist frowns. “Dr. Ardebit is busy today, but there is an opening for Dr. Thymos right now. Would you like that?” 

“Yeah, I’ll take it.” 

He could care less who his doctor is; he just wants to get out of here as soon as possible. After he finishes, checking in, Lio sits in a stiff waiting room chair and slumps down. 

“There was an opening. I should be back there soon enough,” he tells his roommate. 

“Good.” Meis doesn’t even look up from his magazine. 

Lio spends the few minutes fiddling on his phone until he hears someone call his name. Groaning, he gets up and walks behind the door. The physician’s assistant is a girl that’s actually shorter than him. 

_That’s rare,_ Lio thinks to himself. 

She has funky pink-streaked hair. The PA proceeds to measure his weight and height and Lio is frankly annoyed by his lack of both. After that ordeal, they proceed to head down the hall and finally, he’s taken into a room where he sits down on the examining table. 

“I’m Lucia. I’ll take your vitals before Dr. Thymos comes in.”

“Alright.” 

The technician starts by taking his blood pressure. She says some numbers for it, something over something, which apparently is good. She even takes his temperature with a tongue thermometer as if he’s a child. 

She frowns slightly at the instrument after removing it. “You’re a little warm.”

“Well, I’m not sick. Maybe I’m just naturally hot?” Lio shrugs. 

“It’s not enough to be worrying. Now why are you here, Mr. Fotia?”

“I fell on my arm a week ago and it still hurts,” he states bluntly. The details are far too embarrassing to share, so he stops at just that.

She nods. “I’ll let the Doc know. He should be in shortly.” Lucia departs and Lio is left sitting in the sterile room alone. It smells strongly like pungent disinfectant and the overhead light is buzzing just loud enough to not be able to tune it out. 

He shrugs out of his jacket since the doctor’ll have to look at his arm anyway, and as he does, he slides down the sleeve of his sweater carefully to check the injury. His right wrist and forearm sure are purple and blue and it still definitely hurts to touch it. He’s starting to doubt his initial assessment, but still. It’s not broken.

Right?

After what feels like an eternity, the door opens. In strolls in someone Lio has definitely never seen before. 

Because he is drop-dead gorgeous.

Like, breathtakingly hot. 

He’s got on a doctor’s coat but even beneath it Lio can tell that he’s built. He’s got incredibly spiky blue hair and a big grin and glasses on his face. He’s so warm and welcoming that Lio’s shitty mood automatically lifts slightly. 

“Hi!” The man smiles cheerfully, all the way across his face. “I’m Dr. Galo Thymos! You can just call me Galo! And you’re?” 

“Lio. Lio Fotia.” Somehow, he gets through the introduction without stumbling. 

“Alright, Lio! What brings you here today?” Gosh, he’s so chipper. Are the fluorescent lights suddenly brighter or is it just Galo’s presence? 

“Uh, I fell on my arm last week.” He lifts the bruised forearm up. “And it still hurts.”

Galo frowns as he eyes the mottled blues and purples covering it. “Hm, that looks pretty nasty. How’d you fall on it?” 

Okay, he knows this is his doctor and maybe he literally just met him but he is also maybe the hottest guy Lio’s ever seen and he’s not going to let this opportunity be wasted. 

So he flirts. 

“I got it running from the cops,” he replies, smirk on his face. 

“Wh-What?” Galo looks surprised by the joke. 

“Yeah,” Lio continues, doubling down on his tease. “I’m a fugitive of the law.” 

**“WHAT?”**

“Oh my god,” Lio starts laughing to himself. “I am _JOKING.”_

“Right!” Galo shakes it off, starting to laugh at it too. “Y’know, I really believed you there for a sec.”

“I know. I got you good, didn’t I?” he chuckles. 

“That you did,” he agrees. “So what really happened, Mr. Fotia?” Galo tilts his head towards his notes, ready to write. 

“I crashed my motorcycle. I hit one of those stupid potholes on Jackson Ave. You know that big one right before the ramp to 94? Yeah. Anyway, I hit it too hard and flew off of my bike. Landed in a bush.” 

“Mhm, mhm,” Galo nods as he takes some notes on a clipboard. “And when was this?”

Lio pauses to remember the date exactly. “About a week ago. Yeah, it was last Sunday.” 

“Well, if you crashed on your motorcycle and this was all you got, that’s not bad! You must’ve been wearing a helmet.”

“I was. I take my safety seriously.” It’s not a lie. 

“That’s very important! I never ride without a helmet either!” 

That startles Lio. “You ride too?” 

“Yep! Got a baby myself. She’s a bit older, but she’s holding up fairly well!”

Oh no, this guy is hitting all of Lio’s checkboxes. Hot AND smart AND rides motorcycles? Fuck, next he’s gonna say some shit like how he also fights against systemic oppression! 

“Mine’s custom,” Lio says, pursuing this topic further. “My roommate’s got a shop so he gave me a deal.” 

“WHOA REALLY? Do you have a picture?” Galo seems genuinely interested. 

Lio grabs his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through until he finds an example. And sure, he might’ve picked the one where he’s also sexily leaning on it and wearing those tight leather pants and that hot matching jacket. Maybe. 

“Named her Detroit. Fast like the Motor City. That’s where I’m originally from, too.” 

“Wow… Beautiful.” Galo’s eyes go wide in awe. 

“Yeah, that’s why I was so pissed about that damn pothole. Why can’t they fix them up? I swear, they get worse every year!” he grumbles. “She’ll be good as new in about a week, though. My roommate is doing his best to fix her up.” 

“Well, that’s good. Now what about you? When will you be good as new?”

“I don’t know.” Lio feels a little confused about that phrasing. “Isn’t that like, your job to figure out?”

“It is!” he answers heartily. Where does he get this energy from? It’s like 4 PM on a Sunday! “Now let’s see. I’ll do some quick physical checks to start!”

Galo takes his stethoscope out and places it onto Lio’s chest.

Well, that reading’s certainly going to be off. The proximity of Galo is making even him flustered, and considering his usual spotless composure, that says a lot. He can feel his heart sprinting in his chest and he’s trying to get it to calm down but that’s just ratcheting up his anxiety even more and- 

“Hm, a little fast, but not terrible. Let me try your wrist. The not-hurt one of course!” 

Galo cradles Lio’s left wrist in his hands. God, they’re big compared to Lio’s dainty own. Oh, that means- 

_NO LIO STOP RIGHT NOW_

He counts the pulses and Lio just hopes that it’s not a sky-high number. Breathe, Lio. _Breathe._

“Hm, not bad again. Now let’s check out that arm!”

Lio lifts the injured arm and Galo looks at it intently. 

“Sorry in advance, but this’ll probably hurt. Let me know when it’s too much.” 

Galo begins by pressing down carefully near the elbow. He moves up towards the blue and purple marks a little bit which each check. He’s so… gentle. Finally, there’s an instance where he presses down and Lio yelps. 

**“There!”**

“Okay, I’ll do my best to not hurt you too much, alright? But I need to pinpoint the area.” 

Lio gulps. “O-kay.”

“Here!” Galo lifts his other hand up. “You can squeeze this one if you need to!” 

Is Galo asking him to HOLD HIS HAND??? Okay, either his earlier flirting worked or this guy really just is that sweet. 

Well, he’s not going to say no! 

He grips the hand in his left one and grits his teeth as Galo applies more pressure. It actually helps a considerable amount to have an outlet for the pain. And if he’s savoring the feel of it too, well, that’s just a bonus. 

When the examination is finally over, Galo takes his hands back (much to Lio’s dismay) and delivers the verdict. 

“Do you want to hear the good news or bad news first?”

“You’re the doctor and you ask me that?” Lio responds, incredulous. “Don’t they train you on how to deliver such things?”

“Honestly? They don’t. You’d think they would, right? Anyway! That’s why I always give a choice! It’s the least I can do!” Okay, maybe this guy really _is_ just that kind. 

“I’ll take the good first, please.” 

“Well, the good news is that I’m pretty sure it’s not broken.” 

Well that’s certainly a major relief. “And the bad?”

“I think your wrist is sprained. You’ll need a cast either way.” 

**“UGH.”** Lio audibly groans. He does not want to have to deal with this. 

“A sprain is a much quicker recovery!” Galo reassures him, grinning that beaming smile again. “In the meantime, I’m gonna send you down the hall to get it x-rayed and casted. That shouldn’t take too terribly long. Then you’ll come back here and I’ll send you on your way!” 

“Alright.”

Begrudgingly, Lio is led by the PA down more depressing white hallways towards a lab area. She administers the x-ray, which consists of Lio being forced to twist his arm into several uncomfortable positions while wearing some vest thing that weighs more than he does. Lucia is nice about the whole thing, but it’s still frankly inconvenient. 

He’d rather be back with that Dr. Thymos. Then he’d at least have something captivating to look at. 

Then, even after all that, he still has to wait for the results. He’s sitting in another, different waiting room this time. God, how long has he even been here? Meis must be pissed by now. He’s just being dragged around from place to place, which is fine if he’s truly injured, but he just wants it to be over. His right forearm has been manhandled too much today already. He feels a dull throb in his wrist. 

Sighing, Lio takes his phone out to send Meis a quick text about why it’s taking so long. Meis immediately replies with a thumbs-up emoji. At least he seems nonplussed about the situation.

As he’s repocketing his phone, there’s a knock at the door and another doctor steps into the room. Lio looks up and OH-

It’s the hot one.

“Hey!!” Dr. Thymos - Galo, wasn’t it? - greets, adjusting his glasses. “The results are back and you’re in luck! It _is_ only a sprain.”

“So it’s not broken?”

“Nope! You’re a pretty strong one, aren’t ya?” 

“I… suppose?” The offhand compliment throws Lio off his game. 

“Yep! Surviving a potentially deadly accident with only a sprain is pretty impressive!” 

“So… it’s sprained. Now what?” Lio asks, unsure what goes on from here. 

“Right! Well, you’re still going to need a cast on your wrist to protect it from further damage. We don’t want someone accidentally bumping it and it needs to heal correctly. You’ll probably have to have it on for three weeks or so. You’re also going to need physical therapy when the cast comes off to restrengthen it. I’m also writing you a prescription for some painkillers, but not the heavy kind! Just some extra strength ibuprofen.” 

Lio does his best to follow the whirlwind of medical talk. “What’s the verdict on riding, Doc?” he inquires. “Detroit’s set to get out of the shop in ten days.” 

Galo frowns. “Sorry, Lio, but as a medical professional, I must say no motorcycle riding until the cast is off.” 

Lio mirrors Galo’s downer expression. “Damn shame.” 

“But just between us,” Galo continues, quieter and cupping his voice as if to hide the secret from prying ears. “I think you’ll be fine when she gets back. Just be extra super-duper careful.” He finishes with a cheeky wink, then returns to regular volume. “But you didn’t hear it from me!” 

“Thanks, Dr. Thymos.” Lio’s really starting to like this guy for more than his looks.

“I told you,” he laughs jokingly. “Call me Galo!”

Lio chuckles at that response, hiding them behind his uninjured hand. “Thanks, Galo.” 

“Now, let’s get that cast worked on, shall we?” 

Lio tilts his head curiously. “We’re doing it now?”

“Yeah, I figured it’d be easier if I just did it now. Saves you another trip down the hall. I got this!”

“Alright,” Lio agrees.

More time with him? Uh, YES PLEASE! 

He lies back on the examination table, rolling his sleeve up. Galo looks at the situation and frowns. 

“Something up?” Lio’s pretty sure your doctor frowning at you is not a great start to anything. 

“Well, it’s just… I have to get to your arm to put the cast on. It’ll be almost all the way to the elbow.”

“Yeah? That’s kinda the point, isn’t it?” 

“Well, I need to get to the skin.”

“Okay?” Lio is not following the thread here. 

“Lio, do you like this shirt?” Galo looks down at Lio’s tight black knit sweater. 

“Uh, sure?” What the hell? What kind of question is that? 

“Well either I’m going to have to cut the sleeve off or you’re going to have to take it off.” Galo bashfully rubs the back of his head.

 _“Oh.”_ Well now he understands. “Sure, just cut the sleeves. I think it’ll look cool.” He shrugs.

Part of him is quietly wondering if this is actually required or just Galo’s attempt at flirting back. Then again, the cast does need to go on the skin; medically, this makes sense. Flirting or not, if Lio gets to flex a little bit in front of the hottest guy he’s ever seen, he’ll take the opportunity. 

“You’re alright with that?” Galo questions, wanting confirmation.

A cut-off sleeves look is pretty cool. “Go for it.”

Galo quickly grabs some scissors and cuts both sleeves off at the shoulder. When he’s done, Lio looks down at the results. His black sweater has now turned into more of a vest, and Lio’s not one to brag, but he thinks he pulls off the look quite well. 

“I’m going to put the cast on now,” Galo tells him.

He begins wrapping Lio’s arm in a soft bandage. As he’s doing so, he starts making small talk about himself and asking about Lio’s life. It’s just your basic run of the mill questions like what do you do (defense lawyer), how long have you been in the area (a few years), etc.

It lulls Lio into complacency as he listens to Galo’s cheerful voice excitedly talking about his secret love of ancient medicine men of East Asia. It’s certainly a niche, esoteric topic, but Galo explains it so animatedly that Lio can’t help but get pulled into the topic. 

And maybe he’s being presumptuous here, but they really do seem to be hitting it off. This is going very well. 

That’s how they get you. 

He should’ve been more cognizant. 

Because the next thing he knows, there’s a quick and sharp pain in his arm as it once again gets finagled into a position. 

“You did that on purpose!” Lio scolds, half-biting his lip to power through it. 

“Hm. Maybe I did?” the doctor gives a mischievous smile. “But I needed to get it in the right position before we cast it completely.” 

“Underhanded move,” Lio huffs quietly, but he can’t find it in himself to be actually upset. Galo’s aura is far too chipper for that. 

The basic soft cast put on, Galo looks back up at Lio’s face with a question in his eyes. Lio gazes back, nearly confused. Is he supposed to say something? 

“Uhhh,” he says very intelligently. Galo’s the doctor; Lio barely even knows what’s going on here. 

“Right!” Dr. Thymos regains his focus, readjusting the glasses. “Now’s the time for the most important decision! What color would you like?” 

What… color? “For what?” 

“For your cast! Do you have a favorite color? I’ve got a few to choose from!” Lio is presented with a color palette of maybe a dozen options, the scent of plaster emanating off of them. He definitely thought they only did things like this for kids, but like, he’s not going to _oppose_ the idea. 

What color would look best on him? His favorite color is black, but most (okay, _all)_ of his clothes are black, so that would just blend in. If he has to have this thing for a few weeks, he might as well use it to accessorize, right? 

“Do I have to just pick one?” he asks. He’s got an idea. Lio never was one for easy solutions.

_(Seriously, ask his partners at the firm)_

Galo pauses and thinks for a brief moment, as if he never even considered the possibility. “You know, there’s nothing in the rules about that.” He nods to himself. “I like your style, Lio! What were you thinking?”

“This one” - he points to a bright neon blue-green - “and this one” - a hot pinkish purple, nearly magenta. The neon teal will be a sharp contrast to his signature dark looks and the pink will match his eyes. “I’m thinking teal on bottom with the pink swirling up? Can you do that for me?”

He looks up expectantly. And maybe bats his eyelashes. A little. 

“Of course! I’ve got this!” 

_Well, I should hope so_ , Lio quips to himself. 

Galo begins wrapping the teal bandage around his arm. It feels oddly cold and wet even with the soft layer between them, but not enough to bother him.

Lio watches the application only on the fringes of his vision. He’s far too busy watching the way Galo’s brows are furrowed in concentration as he works and looking at how his glasses have slid down to the tip of his nose as he fiddles with the bandage. He’s so focused on getting this right. 

Galo Thymos is just too cute. Lio is an absolute _GONER._ He’s spent like only an hour with this guy and already he knows just hard he’s falling. It’s not his fault! There’s something so intimate about the tender touch of healing a wound, okay? 

Okay, maybe he’s just trying to rationalize this pining that he’s already feeling. Normally it takes him a while to feel this attached to someone, but man, Dr. Galo is just doing it for him. 

After he finishes the first layer, Galo reaches into the nearby water and pulls out the other bandages. 

“Ready for the cool design?” he grins brightly, yet again. Lio isn’t sure that he ever stops smiling. That’s a very good thing. 

“Uh, yeah.” Lio’s face is as pink as that Plaster of Paris right now.

The magenta bandage is carefully wrapped around the still-drying first layer. Taking his advice, Galo spins it into almost a spiral pattern. It looks… surprisingly good. 

“Wow, that’s like, exactly what I pictured,” he admires, a little awestruck. The way the colors mix, it’s almost like beautiful, multi-colored flames are licking up his arm. Just the aesthetic he was looking for. “Thanks, Galo.” 

“Now we’ll need to let it dry before you can go. While we wait for that, I’ll go over how to maintain it. Don’t worry about taking notes - you’ll get all of this on paper when you check out.”

“Alright,” Lio agrees, still gazing at his stylish new cast. 

“You can’t get it wet, so you’ll need to cover it in plastic if you shower. No swimming allowed, either.” That’s fine, he’s not one for that pastime anyway. “The easiest way to do it is just to tape a plastic bag over your arm to your elbow. Also, while the cast is on, no rambunctious physical activity.”

“Oh, what a shame! I had a fight scheduled next week!” Lio bemoans sarcastically. “I was going to beat up my rival street gang!” 

“I am going to assume that you’re joking again, Lio.”

“You’re catching on!” he grins back, proud. “Yes. I’ll stop now.” 

“You’ll also be getting a prescription for some pain medicine,” Galo continues. “You can take those as needed for the pain. You’ll also need to do physical therapy once the cast comes off, I’ll give you a reference. The cast should come off in about three weeks. You can schedule that appointment when you check out.”

“Alright,” Lio nods. “Anything else?” 

“Hm,” he purses his lips in thought and _that_ sight certainly grabs Lio’s attention. “Don’t sleep on it. It’s probably best to place it on top of a pillow and sleep that way. Just make sure it doesn't get jostled at night. Especially if you uh, have someone with you.” 

“I- I don’t.” Is that a sly way of asking if he’s single or real medical advice? It’s too hard to tell. Either way, Lio’s cheeks are absolutely **burning** right now. 

“Alright, well, that’s about it. You’re a smart, hotshot lawyer, you’ve got enough common sense to know what not to do!” 

Lio nearly corrects him that he 100% does not, that he’s an impulsive idiot that is only still alive thanks to Meis and Gueira and no small amount of sheer luck, but that seems like pushing it. 

“Thanks. Am I good to go now?” As much as he’d like to stay here with this hunky sweetheart of a medical professional, his roommate has been waiting on him for far too long. 

“Yep! Just head out this door and turn left down the hall. There’ll be someone there to check you out.”

Lio stands from the table and stretches. He grabs his previously discarded jacket, not even putting it on, and begins to exit the room. 

**“WAIT!”** Galo shouts. “I almost forgot!”

The doctor scrambles around some drawers, clearly searching for something. It’s almost endearing how frantically he combs the area, but also a part of Lio is a little worried. Your doctor yelling at you to wait while trying to find something in a hurry doesn't exactly bolster confidence. Finally, he seems to have found his goal pulls out some sheets of paper and a marker.

“Can’t leave without the best part of having a cast - decorating it!” Galo approaches Lio and grabs one of the papers. 

“I thought we already did that?” Lio carefully asks. Close up, Lio can see that the sheets of paper are actually sticker sheets. 

“Well, yeah, but who doesn't love some good stickers?” Galo replies. He tenderly lifts Lio’s casted arm up in front of him. The touch makes his face reheat and he just hopes that Galo doesn't notice it. Then, even more surprisingly, Galo starts placing some stickers off of one of the sheets onto Lio’s cast. Dr. Thymos doesn’t completely cover it, but instead he just places a couple here and there. From the few he can see, Lio spots some firetrucks and a few cats. 

He doesn’t even question it; he just kinda stares dumbfoundedly at the whole exchange. Stickers seem like more of a thing for kids, but Galo seems so excited about them that Lio can’t bring himself to dampen that spirit. He’s just too cute. 

It’s certainly childish and his coworkers will probably throw some comments his way, but he surprisingly doesn’t care. Let them come. Lio’s got a badass stylish cast AND kitty cat stickers. 

“Thanks Galo. I like them.” 

“I’m glad! And now for the final one!” Galo grabs one last sticker - a bright neon multicolored flame - and then in a surprising turn, places it right onto Lio’s forehead. 

His face is on fire just like the sticker. “Wha- Why did you put it on my forehead???” 

“Seemed like a good place!” he replies easily. “A sticker for being such a great patient!” 

“Yeah...” 

“And one last thing. Seriously the last thing I promise!” Galo uncaps the marker and starts writing on Lio’s cast. “You can let people sign it, but since I put it on, I get to be the first!” 

“Are you just gonna write _‘First!'_ ?"Lio jokes. 

Galo pouts and it’s seriously too adorable. “No. I’m signing my name.” 

“Alright then.” Lio is still very much reeling from this interaction. Galo scribbles something on the outside of the cast but Lio can’t read what it says from here. 

“Okay, now I’m really done. Thanks for being a great patient, Lio!”

“Thanks for being a great doctor, Galo.”

“See you soon!”

Soon?

Oh right, in three weeks he has to get this thing off. 

He leaves the hot doctor behind and finally checks out. The receptionist gives him the whole spiel again and faxes the prescription to his pharmacy and gets all his insurance information. 

Finally, _finally,_ he returns to Meis who somehow, hasn’t left. He brandishes the new cast to his roommate. 

“What happened to your sweater?” Meis asks, visibly confused. “What happened to your arm?

“Sprained wrist,” he answers. “Got a cast and everything.”

“Damn. Wait, are those stickers? Lio, what happened???”

“Can we just go home please?” Lio sighs, ready to handle this conversation in some place that is not the doctor's office. “I’ve been here way too long. How did you manage to not lose your mind waiting for me?”

“Podcasts are wonderful things,” he answers simply. 

“Ah. Well, thanks for staying.”

“I’m just glad you actually got it looked at,” Meis replies. “Also, why is there a sticker on your forehead?” 

“I’ll tell you in the car. Let’s go.” 

Finally, Lio leaves the office and gets in the car. And then he tells _everything._

“MEIS MY DOCTOR WAS THE HOTTEST GUY I’VE EVER SEEN I SWEAR! HONESTLY! And he was SO kind. Like, he let me hold his hand when I was in pain and he was so gentle when putting on my cast and- and he added stickers! _Stickers!_ HE WAS SO CUTE!” Lio groans, or maybe swoons, into his left elbow. 

“Lio, Lio, calm down, what?”

“My doctor was straight up the hottest guy I’ve ever seen,” he repeats. “I think I’m half in love with him.”

“Y’know? That means a lot coming from you.”

“Right? That's what I was thinking!” he loudly agrees. “You know he even signed my cast?” Lio holds up the official Dr. Galo Thymos signature. 

Meis looks at it, a little puzzled and a little surprised. 

“Uh, Lio?”

“Yeah?” 

“Did you read the message?” 

“There’s a message?” Lio tries to maneuver his arm to read it, but he can’t. “I thought it was just his name. I can’t see it from this angle.”

“Hang on.” 

Meis takes Lio’s phone out of his hand and quickly snaps a picture of the signature, handing Lio the result. 

_Get well soon! :)_

_-Dr. Galo Thymos_

**_xxx-xxx-xxxx_ **

_“HIS PHONE NUMBER??????”_ Lio nearly screeches. “I mean, that’s normal right? That’s pretty normal? In case, I have like, issues! Of the medical kind! That he needs to attend to!” Lio finds his attempts at rationalizing pathetic even to him. 

“Lio, I don’t think that’s normal.”

“You didn’t meet him!” he counters. “He was so friendly! He probably gives his number to all his patients!” 

“Are you blind?” Meis is clearly getting fed up with him again. 

“I don’t exactly have my contacts in, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Meis audibly sighs. “Look closer.”

Lio peers at the message. Wait, there’s a sticker next to the number.

A heart. 

**“OH.”**

“YEAH!” 

“HOLY SHIT, MEIS! THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE WORLD GAVE ME HIS NUMBER WITH A HEART STICKER? DID THAT DOCTOR KILL ME AND SEND ME TO HEAVEN?” He feigns a swooning death. 

“You’re so dramatic!” Meis loudly complains as they start to drive away. “Let’s just get home and you can text him later!”

“But that would look like I’m being too needy! I need to wait at least-”

“YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE! BE HAPPY!”

“I AM!”

Sure, maybe he did end up with a sprained wrist, a pretty bitchin’ but still kinda inconvenient cast, and the loss of a Sunday afternoon, but he is not complaining. All in all, this has been an extremely successful day. 

Because Lio just got the hottest doctor ever’s phone number. 

And he intends to use it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I left it open-ended hoping that one day I can continue this AU!!
> 
> Follow [ me! ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay)  
> Follow [ Toffee! ](https://twitter.com/Buttered_Toffee)  
> Follow [ Abacus! ](https://twitter.com/mememe2595)


End file.
